User blog:TheToughGuy/My Question To You All: No. 19
Intro So Sony has officially announced it. They finally announced the PlayStation 4. Let me list down some stuff that I read about and seen. Pros: *The controller, the DualShock 4, has been revealed and it looks beast. The Start and Select buttons have been put together into one button dubbed Options. Then there is a new button on there called Share where it uploads a video several minutes long of their gameplay experiences. There is also a touch pad click button on there. *The PS Vita can be used as a second screen device for streaming video directly from the console to the PS Vita. Where supported, this will allow a game to be played remotely. Sony hopes to make most PlayStation 4 playable on the PS Vita. *The system will include downloadable content, including complete games. When a game is downloaded, a portion of it has to be downloaded before it can be played. The rest will load during gameplay. It is accomplished by the system's secondary background processor. *The PlayStation 4 will play used games, though I don't see why it shouldn't at all. Cons: *There will not be any backward compatibility. Which means there will not be anyway for you to play any PlayStation 1, 2 or 3 games. Sony is planning to launch a cloud-based service via Gaikai, which is a company purchased by Sony, that will render PlayStation 1, 2 and 3 games and stream them to PlayStation 4. That means you guys should keep your PlayStations 2 and 3 if you feel like playing your old games like Bully ''and ''Red Dead Redemption. Here's the DualShock 4 controller. -----------------> http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/5/59/DualShock_4.jpg That's all the information I'm going to tell. Read more about the PlayStation 4 on some website. The console will come out Q4 2013. My Question(s) How does the sound of a new PlayStation coming out appeal to those of you who own PlayStation consoles? Do you like the sound of the new console from the info I gave you or if you got info from another source? Also, do you think by any chance that it might be just too early for a new PlayStation to come out or do you think it's time for a new one? My Reply I am a PlayStation guy more than a Xbox person. I guess it sounds good enough with me. I just hope PlayStation Network is alot more easier to access and better on there than it is on my PlayStation 3 (the internet on it kinda sucks). From what I read about the new console, I guess it sounds incredible. But then again, it's a console, so maybe I wouldn't care for it more than the PlayStation 3. I hate the fact however that there isn't any backward compatibility for it all because of the new hardware that Sony packed in the console. What the fuck. At least the PlayStation 3 could play PlayStation 1 games as well as 2 as long as you had downloaded the software from the PlayStation Store. Apart from all I said, I think it's too early for a new generation of consoles. I feel the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 are still relatively new with all those new apps and software that the companies are coming up with once in a while. That's all I gotta say. Please share, even if you're an Xbox or a PC gamer. :) Category:Blog posts